


Owe You One

by Corrie71



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meeting, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, shuttle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jim and Bones met in the shuttle bathroom...and Jim distracted Bones from his fear of flying as only Jim could...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owe You One

After tossing his motorcycle keys to a stranger, Jim Kirk bounced onto the Starfleet shuttle. After nodding at the lovely girl he’d met at the bar last night he headed for the restroom. As he was leaving, a low moan echoed in the tile room. He turned, walked to the last, spacious stall, and pressed on the door with his fingertips. Inside, a dark haired man sat with his back against the wall, his head on his knees, his white-knuckled fingers laced together.

“You okay, man?” Jim asked and received only another moan in response. He stepped into the stall, allowing the opaque door to whoosh shut behind him, and bent to touch the man’s shoulder. The man glanced up, his lips pressed into a thin line, pale and shaking.

“You want to go sit down?”

“I like it in here. No windows.” He rasped in a sexy growl. Jim laughed and shrugged, sitting next to him. “What are you doing?”

“Figured I’d keep you distracted.” Jim smiled at him. Under the scruffy, the man had a handsome face and kind eyes. 

“Thanks, kid. I owe you one.” 

“Don’t like to fly, huh? Hate to break it to you but Starfleet operates in space.” 

“Don’t remind me. I got no where else to go. Wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. I got nothing left but my bones.” The shuttle shimmied and shook as they took off. The dark-haired man grabbed Jim’s shoulder, gripping tight enough to bruise in his terror, screwing his eyes shut.

“You need a distraction.” 

“You offering?” The guy opened his hazel eyes and locked his gaze on Jim’s face. Jim watched, amused as his gaze dropped from Jim’s eyes to his lips, licking his full lips. Maybe this shuttle flight wouldn’t be so boring after all. 

“Yeah, I am.” Jim caressed the man’s cheek and tilted his face up until their gazes locked again. “I bet you I can distract you. Want me to try?”

The man—who Jim mentally called Bones—locked his eyes on Jim’s mouth again and nodded. Jim helped him to his feet and pressed him back against the wall as he slid his palm down Bones’ muscled chest to the front of his pants. Bones might be terrified to fly but that didn’t keep him from sporting an impressively large erection. Jim quickly undid the front of his pants and dropped to his knees. Gently, he pushed Bones’ trousers and his underwear down, low on his hips. 

Jim leaned forward and traced the prominent vein in Bones’ thick shaft with the tip of his tongue. Bones moaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as Jim tongued the head of his cock before swallowing him down, making sure to caress the shaft with his tongue on each downstroke. The man smelled good and tasted even better. He wrapped one hand around the shaft, rubbing in counterpoint to his mouth, as he gently tugged on Bones’ balls with his free hand. In seconds, Jim lost himself in his work, determined to distract his new friend.

Just as they began the descent into San Francisco, Bones cupped his cheek with one large hand, his long-fingers caressing Jim’s cheek. Jim opened his eyes and met Bones’ heated gaze. And that was all it took for Bones to climax, pouring into Jim’s mouth in intense spurts, shuddering and gasping through his release. When Jim swallowed all that Bones had to give, he stood and smiled at Bones. Bones fished a silver flask out of his green army jacket and handed it to him. Jim took a grateful sip, enjoying the melding of the taste of the bourbon and the taste of Bones on his tongue. Bones tidied himself up, an adorable flush on his cheeks, as he raked his hands through his messy hair. Jim wondered if it was as soft as it looked. With a thump, the shuttle landed.

“I owe you one. Thanks..uh..”

“It’s Jim.”

“McCoy. Leonard McCoy.

“Nice to meet you, Bones.” Jim said with a wink as he turned and left. 

Two hours later, Jim strode into his dorm room to meet his new Starfleet Academy roommate. He smiled when he caught sight of the dark-haired man from the shuttle. Jim greeted him with a simple question, “Don’t you owe me one?”

**Author's Note:**

> Several months ago, WeWillSpockYou prompted our little writing group to write AUs of Jim and Bones first meeting. I didn't think this was AU enough to post and wrote _Dragon Challenge_ instead. I found this little drabble yesterday and sent it to WeWillSpockYou for her opinion. She said I should post it so here it is :-) Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting.


End file.
